runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eastern Lands (Regnus1)
The Eastern Lands is a members-only continent with various islands to the west which form a great number of islands protecting the coast of a China-like continent that is around the size of the Wilderness, Asgarnia and Misthalin. History During the first four ages (First Age, Second Age, and Third Age) the continent wasn't home of any intelligent race of Gielinor, but that changed when in the early Fourth Age when some human settlers from a mysterious land arrived to the east of the land and they started to build three clans, Nepatakra, Chinchuria and Chinyang, each one establish in different parts of the main continent. Later the Chinyang clan, formed the first kingdom after the founding of the city of Kitaroyama, then a time later they establish the towns of Koroshima and Shuxiang, in this last one is where Necrovarus and Ak-Haranu were born. During the middle of the Fourth Age some people of Port Phasmatys arrived the area and founded the Oshurakan clan in the north of Chinyang and build town of Kerakotrum, some years later the Kingdom of Chinchuria was founded by the Chief of Yinkong, Hoang Xi who establish the monarchy in most of the east side of the continent, at the time the other two clans Oshurakan and Nepatakra establish their own kingdoms. In the sixth year of the Fifth Age the kingdom of Chinchuria discovered rune essence in the mines near Fu-Hai village and started a new era with the born of oriental magic, ten years later Oshurakan discovered the gunpowder and enormous rune essence mines near the city of Noriyang this made the kingdom powerful enough to declare war to Chinyang and obtain the title of "The most Powerful Empire of the World", but they waited for the attack at the year of 169 of the Fifth Age (the actual year of RuneScape) they attack only some days after the Ak-Haranu sailed to Port Phasmatys and captured the city of Sintoyama, plus, started attacking Shuxiang through the sea, the situation is critical soon the city of Shuxiang could fall in Oshurakan hands. The history continues with the Eastern Lands Series of Fake quests. Land distribution The Eastern Lands Continent is formed by four kingdoms and various islands in the west, northwest, southwest and southeast. Now here is a description of the kingdoms: Chinchuria Is the largest kingdom of the continent, always the most populated. It has a large production of silk, rice, saltpeter, and bamboo in comparison with the other kingdoms. It's culture related to the Chinese one. Cities and other interest points Cities and towns *Yinkong © *Yangkong *Fu-Hai *Bhusa *Hanghai Interest Points *Mt. Tao *Oriental Slayer Dungeon *Fu-Hai Rune Essence Mine *Tzu Passage Oshurakan Is the most advanced kingdom of all, its technology is as advanced as the dwarven technologies. Originally there inhabitants were from Port Phasmatys that emigrated from there, because Lord Drakan's menace was too terrible for staying in the town. Actually they are in war with the Chinyang Kingdom. It's culture is related to the Mongolian and Korean one. Cities and interest points Cities and towns *Kerakotrum © *Noriyang *Sintoyama (after the quest Diplomatic Difficulties is part of Chinyang) Interest Points *Kerakotrum Dungeon Chinyang Is the oldest of the four kingdoms of the Eastern Lands during the early Fourth Age (it's unknown it's exact founding date), it has the best warships of Gielinor and has a very high production of steel, that's why all the general stores of the place sell steel bar at 500 coins. Recently he lost the city of Sintoyama to the kingdom of Oshurakan which declared the war by stabbing the General Hokugawa Satatada in the town of Shuxiang. It's culture is related to the japanese. Cities and Interest Points Cities and Towns *Shuxiang *Koroshima *Kitaroyama © *Sintoyama (originally part of Chinyang, then lost during the war with Oshurakan and recovered after the quest Diplomatic Difficulties) Interest Points *Shuxiang Dungeon *Ninja Training Grounds *Shuxiang Dojo *Kitaroyama Hunter Area Nepatakra Is the most southern kingdom of all and their population is almost formed of goblins and some humans which isolated the country from the rest of the world. The difference with the goblins of the west continent is that they worship Guthix, not Bandos and have are very civilized if compare with the goblins in the surface. Also their skin color is clay, not green or white. It's culture is related with the Indian. Cities and Interest Points Cities and Towns *Galestan *Gurkhato Interest Points *Ghurkato's Gem Mine *Goblin Guthix Temple Category:Locations